Heretofore, it was thought necessary to employ three individual linear and/or rotary motors, each driving a single axis stage with the stages stacked on top of each other, in order to move an object in the three degrees of freedom defined by planar motion.
Such systems have been in operation for many years and have enjoyed reasonable success. My contribution to the art is a new type of alignment apparatus, which is an improvement over such known systems.